


Things We Tell Ourselves

by JehanFerres



Series: Promises we Didn't Know we Were Making [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Genderqueer Character, M/M, Medication, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehanFerres/pseuds/JehanFerres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred finds himself at a bizzare University.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things We Tell Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is basically "I hate the way the fandom portrays Ivan Branginsky: the FanFic".

Alfred had only been in this University for twenty minutes, and he was already lost, and carrying an extremely heavy suitcase. All in all, he supposed, he was not off to a good start. He didn’t know where Arthur was and Matthew was already with the friend he had made, a very loud but no less cheerful and friendly German boy named Gilbert, so he was completely on his own, and completely clueless about how to get to where he was meant to be going.

Out of desperation, the American turned to the nearest person, a dark-haired young boy who had his arm linked through his blond friend’s (the blond was wearing a skirt, Alfred briefly noted), and grinned. “Hey! You guys wouldn’t know the way to the Union Hall, would you?” he asked.

As the two of them acknowledged Alfred, the blond shrunk into their friend’s side - but the brunet smiled. “We were just headed that way, actually,” he said cheerfully, in a voice with a thick Eastern European accent. “Our Dorm is over there. I guess yours is too?” he said, his blond friend smiling as they stopped hiding against the other’s side.

“Sure is!” Alfred grinned at him. “I’m Alfred Jones,” he said, nodding cheerfully.

“I’m Toris Laurinaitis,” the brown-haired boy said, gesturing down a side street and heading there. “This isn’t technically the way there, but it’s a shortcut,” he said, hopping over a wall that must have been about a foot tall. Alfred followed. “So, what are you here to study?”

“Sports Psychology,” Alfred said, grinning. “You?”

“Psychology,” Toris said, smiling. “I’m a bit nervous, not least because I don’t know anyone on the course.”

“I only know one person here - but he’s my twin,” Alfred said, grinning. As much as he pretended not to, he had a great amount of affection for his younger brother. They had been close all through High School, and, to be honest, Alfred was expecting it to be pretty difficult to try to break away from him, especially seeing as he was in the same class as him. Hopefully, they would be able to spend some time apart.

“So - do you know anyone here, or are you starting afresh completely?” Toris asked conversationally, looking over at Alfred.

“Yeah - I know my twin - obviously - and a guy called Arthur,” he said. “You?”

“I know Feliks here,” he said, gesturing to the person next to him. “Ah, I know which Dorm you’ll be in, then,” Toris said cheerfully. “If you are rooming with Arthur?” he asked. Alfred nodded. “Ah - that’s good, then,” Toris replied with a bright smile. “You’re right next to us, as well.” He grinned.

“So, who else is in my Dorm?” he asked. “And yours, while we’re on the topic,” he said, smiling.

“Well… you, and I suppose your twin will be too,” Toris said. “Uh… Francis and Arthur - Francis is studying cookery… and…” He seemed to craping the bottom of his barrel of names. “Oh - Ivan and Yao, too. Ivan is doing Social Anthropology-”

“Yeah, and he’s an apology for a human being,” the blond said.

“Feliks,” Toris said severely, frowning. “You know he can’t help it. Don’t you dare start to blame him.” His voice was suddenly severe, and Feliks was rolling their eyes with frustration.

“I’m just sayin’, Toris - he’s kinda fucked up.”

“Feliks.”

Alfred frowned. “Anyway…” he said. “What about your dorm,” he interjected, trying to break the silence.

“Hm - oh, it’s me, Feliks and my brothers - their names are Eduard and Raivis. Raivis and Feliks are doing Textiles, and Eduard is doing Computer Science,” Toris explained, pushing open the door to a large building with a smile. “Anyway - here we are,” he said, smiling and letting Alfred through first.

The foyer of the place was empty except for one boy, who was extremely tall but also equally baby-faced, with platinum blond hair clipped back out of his face and reading glasses falling down his nose as he pored over a textbook, chewing on a highlighter which he held in his left hand. However, when he registered the new presence in the room, his head snapped up, purple eyes wide blown, and he bolted from the room.

Alfred frowned over at Toris, who sighed. “That… that was Ivan,” he said, going and collecting the textbook from the table. “I’ll give those to him. He talks to me.” He sighed softly, closing the book. “He’ll warm to you, I’m sure. He just… he’s not the best with people,” he sighed. “To put it lightly.”

As they got into the elevator up to the Dorms, Alfred frowned, confused by Ivan’s behaviour. Surely, he realised that he would probably have been able to floor any of them in a second without any trouble, even Alfred who was notoriously strong. “So… what’s, like, with Ivan?” he asked, frowning. “He knows we won’t hurt him, right?” he added.

“Not really,” Toris said, sighing. Alfred sat down on his suitcase, motioning for him to go on. Toris sighed again, resting his head on Feliks’ shoulder. Feliks ran a hand through his hair and smiled gently. “He… It’s difficult to explain, other than by saying stuff Ivan wouldn’t want me to say. And his carer.” He sighed softly as the door opened, once again letting Alfred and Feliks out first.

“So… you and him are in the same dorm, right?” Alfred said, gesturing to Feliks.

“Them,” Feliks said, without missing a beat. “I’m not a dude, but I’m not a chick either. I don’t wanna tie myself down - y’know?” they said, smiling and brushing his hands down his skirt.

“Hey, that sounds cool!” Alfred said, grinning. “Glad ya found something that works for you.” He grinned, following the other two down the hall and looking at the door. One was open, a young-looking dark-haired man stood at an electric piano and writing on a book of manuscript paper.

“Pretty much nooooo-one here’s straight,” Feliks laughed. “It’s pretty darn good; I’ve got a cute boyfriend and noobody cares.” At that, Toris giggled softly, wrapping an arm around Feliks and kissing their hair with a laugh. “Anway,” they said, stopping directly outside of a door, “I don’t wanna associate with Ivan but I do wanna put on pajamas, so I will let Toris show you your Flat.” They winked and grinned, unlocking and opening the door. There was a short-looking boy sat on the sofa, sewing, while a taller boy with glasses was on a laptop.

Toris knocked on the door to the dorm, and it was opened by somebody with shaggy blond hair, who Alfred instantly launched himself at. “Arthur, dude! It’s been ages!”

“That is true, yes,” Arthur said, hugging him back and pulling him into the flat. “Hi Toris.” He smiled as Alfred pulled his suitcase into the flat. “Have you met Ivan yet?” he asked, noting that Toris was holding one of Ivan’s textbooks.

“Yeah, I have. Dude seems pretty cool.”

“He’s quiet, and…” Arthur frowned. “I don’t know. You’ll get used to him.” Arthur looked over Alfred’s shoulder at Toris. “Yao’s with him at the moment, so I’ll give him that textbook back, if you want?”

“No, I need to talk to him. Feliks isn’t out to everybody yet and they wanted me to tell him rather than tell him themselves,” Toris explained, smiling.

“Oh - fair enough.” Arthur twisted some hair around his fingers, trying to smooth it down as Toris knocked on the door to what Alfred assumed to be Ivan and Yao’s room.

“So, Alfred - no Matthew? Or is he here?” Arthur asked, as the door to the room opened. Toris slid in.

“He’s here - but he’s with his friend. Uh… Gilbert, I think the dude’s name was?” Alfred attempted.

“Ah, I know the chap,” Arthur replied. “Loud, white hair, pink eyes?” he supplied. Alfred nodded. “Yes - his brother is lovely. Him less so, but I suppose he’s an acquired taste…?”

“Yeah, like your tea,” Alfred retorted without missing a beat, a grin covering his face. Arthur rolled his eyes.

“Don’t let Yao here you talk like that about tea. He loves it even more than me.”

“That’s possible?” Alfred laughed, pretending to be astounded.

“Indeed it is, you bloody imbicile!” Arthur replied, feigning offense.


End file.
